Spider-Man/Secret Wars
''In-Game Bio: Bitten by a radioactive spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the speed, strength and powers of a spider. Adopting the name Spider-Man, he web swings through New York protecting it from evil at any level. Taught that with great power comes great responsibility, Spidey has vowed to use his powers to help everyone he can.'' "That was the day the Avengers died. That every last hero died. Even "Spider-Man." It just looked like him standing there. But that was just me. Peter Parker. A dad in a stupid red-and-blue suit. That was the day I learned what trumps great power... an even greater responsibility. It's not a perfect world. But I look after me and mine. And that's... good enough." -Peter Parker, "Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1" (2015) When the worlds collided from the final incursion and Battleworld was created by Dr. Doom, Spider-Man got everything he wanted, his wife back, his career as a superhero continuing to rise, and a wonderful baby girl, but after a horrible break-out and a visit from Venom, Peter Parker was force into hiding. Years later he would emerge with the symbiote suit, showing that he will do anything to protect his family. Once upon a time, the Spider-Man: Secret Wars Uniform was the strongest uniform. It increased the projectile of the skill Web Shot from 3 to 5. However, after a character rebalancing that permamnently increased the Web Shots to 5. As a result, this uniform fell behind, only being bought if the player either like the aesthetic or needs it to upgrade other uniforms. Nothing much changes with this uniform. Build defensive to take advantage of the Dodge Rate and Guaranteed Dodge Rate. You don't have to worry about damage as his Tier-2 gives him enough of that. You do however need to give more survivability to Spider-Man. Acquiring The uniform can be bought for 1250 , 750 on uniform sale days, or 500 if you buy it as your first uniform. Skills When upgrading Spider-Man's skills, upgrade Webslinger first, as that has the i-frame. Then, you'll want to upgrade the Crowd Control ability Web Shot before finally focusing on the high damaging skill Wrecking Web. As Web Fling is yet another Area of Effect skill, upgrade that before rounding it out with Web Swing Kick Passive Skills Uniform Bonus - Secret Wars: Renew Your Vows Adds more web shots to the skill Web Shot Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - Web-Shooter Physical Attack Critical Damage Roll the 1st and 2nd slot for Physical Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Physical Attack. It's unnecessary to have Energy Attack or All Attack since Spider-Man has no skill that uses Energy Attack. Defense Gear - Classic Costume Physical Defense Attack Speed Because of your native Physical Defense and the current PVP meta, you'll want Energy Defense per Level on the 1st slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Spider Mask Critical Rate Movement Speed Roll HP per Level on the 1st slot then Dodge on the rest. Capitalize on Spider-Man's Guaranteed Dodge Rate Buff Gear - Utility Belt Dodge Skill Cooldown Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If Skill Cooldown, as it is, would reach 50%, the roll the rest to Ignore Defense. Extreme Obelisk Dodge/Recovery Rate If after the ISO-8 Set you still don't have 75% Dodge, use a Dodge Obelisk. If you do already have 75% Dodge, get a Recovery Rate Obelisk. An Invincibility PROC is optimum, but a Healing or Shield PROC works as well. Stats - Rank-1 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 Prince of Lies Spider-Man should definitely get this set. Make sure you get your Dodge to 75% with the Dodge PROC